Défis
by Auctor
Summary: Un petit défi, ça intéresse qui ? Hein ? ça intéresse qui ? pour plus d'informations, regarder à l'intérieur.


-1Alors voila, je propose un petit défi qui, je l'espère, sera très divertissant et donnera une bonne fic. Bon, c'est un coup classique et ô combien utilisé mais on ne peut pas s'en passer. Imaginez un gars, ou une fille, de notre monde qui, par un moyen que vous déciderez, découvre ou atterrit dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Personnellement, l'idée de la potion foireuse me séduit particulièrement. Il/elle peut atterrir quand vous voulez, que ce soit chez les maraudeurs ou pendant la scolarité de notre cher héros, du moment que c'est avant le tome 7 car la mort de Tonks me reste toujours en travers de la gorge. Vous pouvez faire au tout début même du tome 7, ça passe encore.

Bref, notre héros/héroïne atterrit pendant une réunion de l'ordre ou sur un membre et découvre avec effroi que son apparence a changée : il/elle ressemble maintenant à un membre de l'Akatsuki ou du monde de Naruto, à vous de choisir le perso qui vous parle le plus. Bon je sais, je vous entends déjà hurler en grand nombre "MAAARRRYYYY-SSSSUUUUUEEEE / GAARRRRRYYY-SSSTUUUUUU" sauf que notre cher/chère héros/héroïne était une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, pas une connerie du genre "c'est le/la fils/fille de qui-vous-voulez qui a été envoyé/e dans un autre monde pour le/la protéger des sombres desseins d'Orochimaru." ou autre. Non, non, ses parents sont ses vrais parents et aucun de ses ancêtres n'a lié de pacte avec un Bijuu (manquerait plus que ça). Donc je disais… ah oui, on rajoute le lait dans la casserole en mélangeant tout et… non c'est pas ça. Ah oui, notre ami/e ne sera pas un héros sans peur et sans reproches ni super puissant puisque n'ayant eu aucune formation de ninja, ne peut manipuler le chakra, ce qui empêchera d'emblée d'utiliser des techniques trop puissantes et donc qui gacherait le plaisir. Au pire, je pense que lui laisser les réflexes du corps qu'il/elle possède ne serait pas trop pénible. Peut être pourrait il/elle apprendre à s'en servir au cours de l'histoire mais comme il/elle n'a pas 150 ans pour s'entraîner, ça me semble très peu probable de le/la voir utiliser Amaterasu au cas où vous choisiriez Itachi. Au cas où vous choisiriez Gaara ou Naruto, je vous laisse choisir si vous gardez les démons ou pas.

D'ailleurs, on ne va pas se limiter au sexe initial du perso. Je m'explique : si vous avez envie que le mec devienne un perso féminin et inversement, ce qui ma foi risque de s'avérer fort amusant, eh ben faites le.

Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit… ah non, non : les couples. Eh bien, je pense que les couple de JKR sont bien comme ils sont mais si vous avez envie de changer, par exemple de ne pas mettre hermione et ron ensemble, à vous de voir. Pour être franc et toucher un autre problème, je n'aime pas le yaoi mais j'adore le yuri alors pour couper la poire en deux, je vous propose, si l'envie vous prend de faire un couple gay (quel que soit le sexe du couple) de ne le faire pas explicitement, ne pas les voir se rouler une pelle ou même un lemon (berk) mais par exemple faire venir Ron tout pâle et lui faire dire qu'il a vu Neville et Harry s'embrasser (vous n'imaginez l'effort de volonté que je fais pour écrire ça). Si c'est juste un couple mentionné ou que ça ne dégoutte pas les personnes qui n'aime pas le yaoi au point de fermer la fic, ça me va.

Au niveau orthographique, il est tout bonnement hors de question de se retrouver avec une "fik eqrite kom sa passeke c bo lol", avec uniquement du dialogue ou au contraire, des gros pavés qui donnent la migraine. Relisez vous, soignez votre style et prenez une béta, pourquoi pas.

Là, je crois que j'ai tout dit, donc dites moi si ça vous tente et surtout si vous avez assez de volonté et de temps pour faire une fic de taille respectable, aux alentours de vingt chapitres. Ne me faites pas le coup que font tant d'auteurs, à savoir pondre quelques chapitres suffisamment bien écrit pour attirer un max de monde puis arrêter parce que vous avez plus envie.

Attention, à vos plume ou à vos clavier, prêts… écrivez.


End file.
